Kaname-Otōsan and Zero-Mama
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Kaname and Zero become parents due to Aidou's accident on their baby sister.


**AN: I haven't done a Vampire Knight fanfic in while; will I'm proud to give Kaname-Otōsan and Zero-Mama.**

**Ps. Zero is a girl. I repeat a girl.**

**/**

Kaname and Zero have no idea how this happen. All they know is that they are going kill Aidou as soon they find him, for what he has done to their beloved little sister. The situation they are in is quite grave at least for Kaname it was, and Zero well she use to it. The situation is that Yuuki Kuran and Ichiru Kiryuu were both turn to age of two and three years old. Along, with that they only refer Kaname as Otōsan well at least Ichiru does and Yuuki calls Zero, Mama. Though Ichiru will called Zero as Okāsan and Yuuki calls Kaname, Papa. With the blond hair vampire out of their sight they stop to catch their breath as toddler Yuuki and Ichiru try to catch up to their Otōsan and Mama.

During the chase Yuuki fell and scrape her knee; Ichiru stopped and help Yuuki up.

"MAMA, I got bruised!" Yuuki cried trying to get Zero's attention and boy did she get Zero's attention. Zero started to count to ten, and pick up the Pureblood Princess. Zero walk up to bench and sat down placing Yuuki on her lap.

"Why Yuuki, you shouldn't cry the bruised is gone." Zero stated with small smile.

"Can you give it kiss? To make the owie go away." Yuuki ask in childish tone voice as she gives the puppy dog eyes. Zero crack under the pressure and give the Pureblood Princess kiss on the knee as she place princess back down.

"Okāsan, I got hurt too!" Ichiru spoke out. Ichiru didn't like being forgotten, and why Yuuki did gets all Okāsan's attention.

"Really let me see, Ichiru." Zero said making her smile grow. The silver hair girl walks up to Zero showing her hands. Zero can give faint laugh as she gives the small hands kisses. All the while Kaname blush at the scene that was unraveling before him the scary guardian of Cross Academy is giving sweet little kiss to little Yuuki and young Kiryuu-chan.

Kaname gave false cough getting Zero's attention. When Zero came back to reality her smile disappears which amazed Kaname it was like one-off switch.

"Alright Yuuki, time to go with Papa, and Ichiru time to go see Headmaster Cross." Zero stated as she hand Yuuki back to Kaname. Kaname took hold of young Yuuki, and Zero pick up Ichiru. Before Zero started to walk Yuuki release loud scream.

"NO MAMA, DON'T LEAVE!" Yuuki scream causing nearby widow to shatter; Ichiru cover her ears. Zero quickly walks back to Kaname.

"YOU TAKE ICHIRU AND I'LL TAKE YUUKI!" Zero shout over Yuuki's scream and Kaname nodded as he took young Ichiru and once Yuuki was in Zero's arm Yuuki calm down.

"How about we both go see Headmaster Cross and see what he got say in this situation we have." Suggest Kaname looking at the hunter. Zero only gave thoughtful nod as both older sibling walk towards the cheerful Headmaster.

While they were walking Ichiru look at her Otōsan. She concludes he has soft hair as she try to reach for strand of hair. Kaname watch the young Kiryu trying to reach for his hair. He grabs her small hand.

"Can I help you, Kiryu-chan?" Kaname ask looking at Ichiru.

"Is your hair soft, Otōsan?" Ichiru ask in curious tone as she pulls her hand away.

"Mama has soft hair." Yuuki stated with excitement ringing in her voice; as she played with few strand of hair. Zero stayed silence.

"I know Okāsan has soft hair, but what about Otōsan?" Ichiru ask again looking at Yuuki. It was Yuuki's turn to think about Papa's hair situation. All the while, Zero tries her best not to laugh.

The duo made it to Headmaster Cross' office; both older siblings took deep breath when it came to Headmaster Cross he took a lot engry from both them. Kaname open the door making Zero go first.

"Cross, we have problem." Zero stated as the old hunter look up seeing the Vampire Prince holding little Ichiru and his adorable adopt daughter holding a young Yuuki.

"Kaname-kun, Kiryu-chan, is that Yuuki-chan and Ichirun?" Cross ask deadpan voice now this was making both older siblings uncomfortable because they semi-deal with serious Cross.

"Yes," Zero awkwardly answer, and in heartbeat Cross was in front of Kaname and Zero; picking up Ichiru and Yuuki.

"You two are the sweet things I have ever seen!" Cross gushed as he spins around with small girls in his arms. Ichiru was the first to give out small sign of distress Kaname act first and grab Ichiru. Ichiru was glad to be out of weird man's arms and save by her Otōsan. On the side Zero was glad that Kuran saves her sister from Headmaster's silly antics.

"Anyway," Kaname cough as Yuuki try to reach out for Zero.

"Forgive me Kaname-kun, but Yuuki-chan and Ichirun are so adorable." Cross chuckle as he hand Yuuki back to Zero.

"So, what happen to them?" Cross ask as he took his seat looking at the older sibling.

"Aidou," They growl making Headmaster shiver. At the same time Cross gave a small sigh the blond hair vampire has been causing more trouble lately. "Alright, I'll look for Aidou-kun and see what we can do. At the mean time you two have to play mommy and daddy to Yuuki-chan and Ichirun; until we figure out what to do." Cross offered a solution that Kaname and Zero are not happy, but it was best for Yuuki and Ichiru.

**/**

**AN: This might be two-shot or its own series depending how I feel about this story. I'll see you guys later, and please leave review or PM if you have any question or concern about my writing. **


End file.
